efedfandomcom-20200216-history
Gentleman Drake
Gentleman Drake is an e-Fed free agent, formerly signed to Crossverse federation NXT-X. Crossverse Free Agent (2013, 2014) On August 22, 2013 Gentleman Drake was announced as a member of the free agency in the Crossverse. Almost immediately he was signed to NXT-X, where he quickly made a name for himself. On May 26th, 2014 he would rejoin the free agency after he was released from his NXT-X contract. NXT-X (2013 - 2014) Debut and Pan Handle Champion (2013) Gentleman Drake made his NXT-X debut on Xplosion 8 in a triple threat match defeating Rick Victor and Corey Graves to advance to the finals of the NXT-X Pan Handle Championship tournament on Xplosion 9. On Xplosion 9, Drake competed in his second match with the company and main evented the show by defeating Kassius Ohno, Byron Saxton and Adrian Neville in an Ultimate Four Way to become the first Pan Handle Champion, winning his first Crossverse Championship in the process. The following week Drake successfully defended the Pan Handle Championship against Joe Hennig (who debuted the previous episode attacking Drake) before he was attacked by his next challenger Danny Burch. On Xplosion 11, Drake once again successfully defended the championship before Sylvester Lefort came out on the ramp to reveal that he was the challenger for the championship on Xplosion 12. Although he had just defeated Danny Burch, he claimed to still be able to defeat Lefort. As Lefort made his way down the ramp, Burch attacked Drake eventually hitting the London Bridge. Lefort would then defeat Drake, ending his reign at two shows. Championship Pursuits and Losing Streak (2013) After losing the Pan Handle Championship, Drake announced that he was cashing in his rematch clause on Xplosion 13 after Lefort had just defended the Pan Handle Championship against Xavier Woods. During the match on Xplosion 13, Karasu interfered and laid out both men ending the match as a no contest. Xplosion General Manager Eric Bischoff made a triple threat match pitting Gentleman Drake, Karasu and Lefort against each other with the Pan Handle Championship on the line for Xplosion 14. The match came to an end after Lefort pinned Drake to retain the championship. The next week Drake was put into a match with Karasu, which Drake managed to pick up the win. After the match Drake would go on hiatus until Xplosion 18 where he was revealed as Conor O'Brian's surprise opponent for the NXT-X Champion Alex Riley. Drake would win the match in 57 seconds. The following week on Xplosion 19, Drake would have a rematch against Riley but would go on to lose the match. He would then once again go on hiatus until Xplosion 22 where he returned in a losing effort against Bo Dallas. Winning Again and Lower-Card Status (2013 - 2014) After the match Drake challenged any members of the WWE-X & Impact-X rosters to a fight anytime, any place. Drake wouldn't be seen until Crossverse Clash: Holiday Havoc where his open challenge was accepted by WWE-X's Cody Rhodes and Crossverse Free Agent Dan Dragonfist, Drake would win the match after hitting That's a Classic on Rhodes. When NXT-X made it's return after it's two week Christmas break, Drake fought Percy Watson in a match on Xplosion 24 which ended as a Double Cout-Out after Zema Ion made his NXT-X debut and laid both men out, after which Ion revealed that he had been signed to NXT-X and he was to make his in-ring debut on Xplosion 25 against Drake and Watson in a Tag Team match. Watson and Drake would go on to lose the match. After the match Watson and Drake would be involved with a show closing brawl which caused Interim GM William Regal to make a massive eight man tag team match main event for Xplosion 26. On Xplosion 26, Drake would team up with Kyjack Necro, Percy Watson and Sami Zayn in a losing effort against Walter Scott, Cain Abel, Zema Ion and NXT-X Champion Alex Riley, Drake would cause the loss when he submitted to Ion's Submission Impossible finisher. Drake would next appear as the number one entrant in the Combat Trial match at Trial By Combat lasting 13 minutes & 37 seconds before being eliminated by Rick Victor and Kassius Ohno. On Xplosion 28 Drake faced off against the Combat Trial winner Sami Zayn in a losing effort. Drake would not appear again until Xplosion 34 facing Bray Wyatt in a losing effort to qualify for the Hardcore Battle Royal at Grand Slam to crown the first Hardcore Champion. He would be released from his NXT-X contract on May 26th, 2014. Finishing Moves That's A Classic (Fireman's Carry) (2013 - 2014) Championships and Accomplishments *NXT-X **Pan Handle Champion (1 time) - first Category:E-Fed Superstars Category:NXT-X Category:Crossverse Category:Original